Grand Frère
by Yami Flo
Summary: Shuu va bientôt être grand frère. Mais il ne comprend pas ce que cela signifie. Sa tante décide alors de lui expliquer le rôle des aînés...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, One Shot

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Trooper n'est pas à moi, mais à Hajime Yadate. Les noms des membres de la famille de Shuu sont soit tirés de sources officielles (Rinfi, Chan Run) soit de pures inventions de ma part.

**Grand Frère**

"-Shuu ? Que fais-tu donc là ?"

Le petit garçon de deux, trois ans, ne releva même pas la tête en entendant sa tante l'appeler. Yu Ji Chang soupira devant l'attitude obstinée de son jeune neveu. Elle avait beau adoré les enfants, il n'était jamais vraiment commode de s'occuper de ceux en bas âge. Surtout quand, comme Shuu, ils savaient se montrer particulièrement boudeur.

Bon, elle comprenait un peu qu'il ne soit pas de très bonne humeur. Après tout, il avait été amené ici, chez elle, sans aucunes explications, rien, sans avoir pu emmener un seul jouet ou pu embrasser ses parents. Mais ce n'était pas exactement comme si les circonstances y avaient prêtées…

Mentalement, elle adressa une prière au Bouddha pour sa belle-sœur. Mei Li avait beau être une forte femme, cette nouvelle grossesse ne se présentait pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Quelle idée aussi de refuser d'aller accoucher à l'hôpital ! Et Chan Run qui acceptait ! Vraiment, elle ne pensait pas son frère si déraisonnable…

Shuu jeta à peine un regard sur sa tante. Il était mécontent. Pourquoi Papa l'avait-il laissé là ? Il aimait bien sa Tante, oui, mais quand même…et ses cousins n'étaient mêmes pas là pour jouer. Qu'avait dit Tante Yu Ji, déjà ? Qu'ils étaient à l'é…éco…école ! Oui, c'était le mot, et qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant ce soir. Il ne pouvait même pas jouer…

Il aurait voulu rester à la maison. Maman n'allait pas bien du tout, et il voulait être prêt d'elle pour l'aider et la protéger. Mais Papa lui avait dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il reste, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Et sur ce, il le confiait à Grand-père, et il se retrouvait là…

"-Shuu ? C'est l'heure de goûter…"

Shuu se releva instinctivement. Manger ! Enfin ! Il était affamé. Il laissa sa tante le prendre dans ses bras et le porter jusque dans la cuisine. Elle le déposa sur une chaise, pendant qu'elle prenait dans les placards de quoi lui faire un encas.

"-Tante Yu Ji ? Quand est-ce que je rentre ?"

"-Pas maintenant, Shuu. Quand ton père aura appeler…"

"-Mais pourquoi ?"

"-Parce que ta Maman va avoir son bébé, Shuu. Tu vas bientôt être grand frère."

Elle souriait largement. Etant elle-même l'aînée de trois enfants, Yu Ji connaissait bien les relations qui se tissaient entre les membres d'une famille. Elle n'avait jamais jugé d'un bon œil les familles n'ayant qu'un seul enfant, et longtemps, elle avait cru que Chan Run ne se déciderait jamais à donner d'autres héritiers à la famille. La nouvelle de la seconde grossesse de sa belle-sœur avait été une sorte de soulagement. Shuu devait être heureux, lui aussi. Bientôt, il aurait un camarade de jeu qui serait un peu plus proche de son âge.

Mais le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux. Depuis longtemps, sa Maman et son Papa lui disaient qu'il allait enfin avoir un petit frère, ou une petite sœur. Shuu n'avait pas de préférence. Et il n'avait pas véritablement d'avis sur la question. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'émerveillait devant le fait qu'il allait être grand frère.

Il avait souvent entendu ses cousins Tsen et Wei Li prononcé ce mot quand ils parlaient de Tao Long, le plus grand d'entre eux. Leurs yeux brillaient, parfois. Shuu ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et puis, c'était quoi, un grand frère ?

"-Tante Yu Ji, c'est quoi, un grand frère ?"

Yu Ji posa tranquillement deux paquets de biscuits sur la table. Shuu se jeta littéralement sur le premier. Elle eut un sourire en coin en voyant l'appétit de son neveu. Elle lui caressa gentiment les cheveux en le prenant sur ses genoux.

"-Un grand frère, Shuu, ou une grande sœur, c'est l'aîné des enfants d'une famille. Par exemple, je suis ta tante parce que je suis la grande sœur de ton père. Tu comprends ?"

"-Ben…est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es aussi ma grande sœur ?"

"-Bien sur que non, Shuu !"

"-Pourtant, tu as dit que t'étais l'aînée, donc tu es ma grande sœur !"

Yu Ji secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle par les conclusions du petit garçon de trois ans qui l'écoutait de toutes ses oreilles.

"-Je suis la sœur de ton père et de ton oncle Yu Wang, Shuu. Je suis seulement ta tante."

"-Mais c'est quoi la différence ?"

"-Mmm, comment te dire, alors… ? Est-ce que tu vois tes cousins ?"

"-Oui."

"-Eh bien, ils sont tous nés des mêmes parents, moi et ton oncle Wu Shi. Ils sont donc frères. D'abord, il y a Tao Long, puis Wei Li, et enfin, Tsen. Tao Long et Wei Li sont les grands frères de Tsen, parce qu'ils sont plus âgés. Mais Tao Long est leur grand frère à tous les deux. Tu suis toujours ?"

"-Oui…oui, je crois…"

Shuu avait malgré tout l'air un peu perdu. Cela ne devait pas être très facile de tout comprendre pour un enfant aussi jeune. Mais il faisait de son mieux pour suivre le raisonnement de sa tante.

"-Bien. En tant que grand frère, Tao Long a le devoir de protéger et de veiller sur ses frères. Wei Li veille, lui aussi, sur Tsen. Parce qu'ils sont plus grands et plus forts, ils protègent le plus petit. Quand j'étais enfant, je faisais la même chose pour ton père et ton oncle."

"-Donc, un grand frère, ça doit protéger les petits ?"

"-C'est cela," sourit Yu Ji. "Bien sur, ce n'est pas toujours obligatoire. Mais, dans une famille, il faut s'entraider et rester solidaires les uns des autres. Il faut toujours veiller les uns sur les autres. Tes oncles, tes tantes, tes parents, tes cousins, tes grands-parents…nous nous entraidons, parce que c'est le devoir d'une famille.

"-Alors, moi aussi, quand je serais grand frère, je pourrais aider comme les grands ?"

Yu Ji hocha la tête. Shuu avait l'air beaucoup plus heureux, maintenant, plus compréhensif de la situation. Elle savait qu'il accueillerait avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle ce nouveau venu dans la famille. Elle regarda, légèrement attendrie, le petit garçon finir les dernières miettes de son quatre heures avec autant de voracité qu'il n'en avait eu au départ. Il était vraiment doté d'un solide appétit…

Environ deux heures après, le téléphone sonna. Yu Ji alla décrocher, un peu angoissée. Il n'était pas à exclure qu'il y ait eu des complications, ou autre chose…Mais dès qu'elle prit l'appel, elle en fut rassurée. Elle se tourna vers Shuu, qui l'avait suivit, les yeux ensommeillés. La sonnerie l'avait réveillé.

"-C'était ton père. Félicitations, Shuu. Tu es l'heureux frère d'une petite sœur. Tes parents vont l'appeler Rinfi."

Shuu sourit. Oui, il était un grand frère. Et, cette petite sœur, il la protégerait, avec sa vie s'il le fallait. Après tout, c'était bien ça, le devoir d'un grand frère, non ?


End file.
